A Fate Unknown
by Light Phoenix
Summary: AU My lame angeldemon story. YAOI YYY and among others


Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh is not mine. If you thought I did, you are dumb.  
  
I always wanted to write an angel/demon fic! Hear in goes!  
*********************************************************  
The Sun began to set on the realm of heaven. A little angel sat on a small wisp of cloud watching as the sun's dying rays turned the sky pink and orange and the clouds a soft gold. He closed his and savored the last waves of warmth caresses his innocent, childlike face as the light the disappeared. Heaven ,of course, was never dark, but it was not as beautiful or warm. The white lights of Heaven's city illuminated every corner, but made everything seem more isolated, alone. This only severed to remained the angel Yugi of his own loneliness.  
  
His wings, white as snow expect for the black on the tip of each soft feather, fluttered behind him. They were the cause of his sorrow, the sole reason that everyone shunned him. All angels had color on the tips of their wings. These colors were a hint as to what the destiny of each angel was, however none had ever been born with black. Black, the color of death, mourning, curses, and evil. No one knew what fate had in store for little Yugi, but the black convinced everyone that no good would from it. Innocent as he was, he was a bad seed. He was lost and alone without a single soul to help him. Pearly tears began to flow from his eyes uncontrollably.   
  
Why am I even alive? he whisper to the sky hoping that maybe once God would answer him.  
  
That's a good question brat because as far I can see, you're just a waste of the Creator's power! mocked a cruel voice from behind. Yugi gasped and trembled upon recognizing the voices owner.  
  
W-what do you want, Ushiro? squeaked Yugi turning the face the bully. Ushiro was one of his greatest tormentors with an acid tongue and large build that easily overpower his own small one. Standing behind him were some of his goons, all with nasty smirks on their faces.   
He looked down and saw what his teachers called the Land of Unknown for no one went down there and came back.  
  
I want you to go to Hell! declared Ushiro suddenly hurling a bolt of magic at his victim. Yugi started to fly away but was not fast enough. The bolt hit his left his left wing and the little angel began the fall into the land of demons in a storm of blood and feathers.  
  
Hey, Ushiro, what we going to do now? asked one of friends nervously. You just killed the piece of scum!  
  
Don't worry, no one will care. said Ushiro with a grim smile of satisfaction on his face. He then grabbed one of Yugi's lost feather that was floating in the breeze. People will just say it was his fate.  
  
'The little angel continued to fall down into the dwelling of the demons. It would only be a few more minutes before he hit the barren earth and died.  
  
It's not too surprising. Black is the color of death. he thought to him with surprising clam. He closed his eyes and accepted his fate like all angels where supposed to. At least my suffering will end and my soul will be one with God once more.  
  
Suddenly the small angel felt his decent slow to almost a complete stop. Curious, he opened his pure amethyst eyes. He was shocked to find that he was surrounded by crimson ball of pure energy. Then dome them stopped and disappeared, leaving him the strong arms of a demon. Yugi tried to see the face of his savorer, but his vision was blurring from the pain of injuries. As hard as he tried to fight it, he soon slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
The young demon prince stared in amazement at the lovely bundle of light he held in his arms. This angel look some much like himself it was almost frightening. However, all of the boy's feature were much more innocent and delicate then his own. The demon could not help but find them all very beautiful. The angel's alabaster skin, his long dark lashes, and soft pink lips. Then he looked the angel's injured black tipped wings. The wound could be easily healed with magic but he could not help wonder at the meaning of black.  
  
Perhaps it was your fate to fall into my arms, my little one. whispered the demon softly. The prince then spread his large, bat-like wings and flew to the castle of the Underworld with his prize.  
***********************************************  
I suck. Anyway, please review to let me know if I should continue or if I should never write again.  
  
  
  



End file.
